


More big news

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [199]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	More big news

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**takes place two nights after the wedding**

It's been another long evening, full of lots of alcohol, totally inappropriate jokes and way too many PDAs, their fathers at least looking slightly less shocked and uncomfortable by the end of it. "You happy?" Sam asks, pulling Ryan into his arms when they get back to their suite.

"I'm delirious," Ryan assures him with a beaming smile, linking his fingers together at the small of Sam's back. "Can't you tell? Most of the time when I'm this happy, I'm naked."

Sam grins. "Speaking of which," he says, kissing Ryan softly. "You should decide what you want to wear tomorrow and pack the rest."

"Okay," Ryan says, his agreement automatic, but then he frowns in puzzlement. "Do you have to get back to work already?" he asks, trying to recall the details of Sam's schedule. "Shit, I thought you had a few more days at least..."

"I have two more weeks," Sam says with another kiss. "But we're not spending them here. I'm taking you on our honeymoon."

"We're going on a honeymoon," Ryan echoes, startled. "After all this? Seriously?" Sam already surprised him with the wedding of his dreams; what could possibly be next? "Are you trying to suck up to me or something? Because you know you don't have to work so hard."

Sam laughs. "I can cancel if you want," he teases. "If it's too much."

"No. No, of course not," Ryan answers quickly, as surely Sam knew he would. "I'm ready for... anything. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Sam says. "Just pack your stuff, leave your suit hung up in the closet and we'll have breakfast in the morning with whoever's up before we head out."

_It's a surprise_. Ryan has heard those words before. And ohh, but do they always signify something terrifyingly wonderful for his near future. He gazes into Sam's eyes for a long moment, his heart beginning to beat faster already. Then he smiles. "Yes, Sir."

Sam grins. He thought for sure Ryan would give him grief to find out. "Just like that?"

Ryan shrugs, grinning back. "You, Sir, have a talent for arranging the most amazing surprises ever. I trust you completely," he says, nibbling gently along the clean-shaven line of Sam's jaw.

"Lucky me," Sam murmurs, groaning softly, his head tilted to one side to encourage Ryan.

"Very lucky you," Ryan agrees, slipping his hands beneath Sam's shirt and slowly stroking over his chest. "You have a husband, and a boy, all in one. All to worship you." He gently works his lover's nipples into stiff peaks. "And he will give you absolutely anything your cock desires."

Fuck. "You know what hasn't happened since we've been here?" Sam asks, said cock already stiffening.

Ryan grins and continues the caresses. "We haven't actually been walked in on by our families even once, even though we've tried _really really hard_ to make them crazy?"

Sam laughs. "True, but no, that wasn't what I had in mind," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Ryan again, tongue delving into his lover's mouth.

God there are so many things they haven't done since they've been here. They're two oversexed men who keep each other very busy, yes, but it's only been a few days. Ryan hesitates, uncertain which to choose, of the hundred or so ideas bouncing madly around his brain right now. He licks his lips and whispers, "I haven't fucked you."

That's it exactly and Sam's fucking thrilled Ryan got it. He nods. "Want to?'

Just like _that_ , Ryan's cock swells full, and he presses the hard length against Sam's thigh. "Yes," he whispers, slipping his hands down to cup Sam's ass and bring him in tight against him. "God, yes."

Christ. The feel of Ryan's erection against him... Sam groans and gets his hands on Ryan's sweater, tugging it and his t-shirt over his lover's head. "How d'you want me?"

"I want to see you," Ryan answers, his voice rough as he works off his pants. "Lie down on your back."

Sam grins at that and quickly sheds his own clothes, stretching out on the bed in their fire-warmed room.

"Does this count as one of my Saturday nights?" Ryan jokes, lying down on his side next to his lover. He strokes his hand down the length of Sam's body, from his collarbone to his hip, his anticipation building. Then he traces his fingertip over the heavy ring on Sam's left hand, amazed by the tidal wave of emotion that roils inside himself.

"Yeah, I think it does," Sam says with a smile. "Which means you're out of luck until next week after tonight."

"And what about you?" Ryan asks, closing his hand in a loose grip around Sam's cock. "Are you going to be on that schedule, as well as me?"

"That depends," Sam says, groaning roughly at the touch.

"Depends?" Ryan laughs, then slides down Sam's body like smooth raw silk. He licks out at the head of Sam's cock, and then again. "Depends on what?"

"How much you tire me out," Sam says, tucking his hands under his head, another low groan spilling from his lips. "Leave me too fucking satisfied to need anything in between."

Ryan blinks, pausing in what he's doing to lift his head and look up at his lover. "Sam... are you saying that, for my own good, I should try to be a _bad_ fuck?"

Sam cracks up. "Nope. I'm saying you might not be coming and I might be jerking off a lot, maybe even in front of you, while you do nothing but watch, if you're not a really good one."

"I'm not so sure I signed up for that," Ryan murmurs with a smile. He reaches to hook a bottle of lube off the night stand and coats his fingers. Just a few days of marriage, and already he's thinking maybe their arrangement was better before... Grinning, he shakes his head at the thought, and pushes a finger into Sam's tight hole.

"Well, given that I haven't kept my hands off you for more than, what, maybe a day or two at a time so far, I don't think you're in much danger," Sam murmurs, grunting softly as Ryan penetrates him.

"You have no idea how much those few days pain me," Ryan assures his sir, and pushes a second finger inside, working them in and out.

Fuck. Sam shifts, feeling his body slowly give. "Then I suppose you'd be a wreck by the end of a week?" he teases.

"An absolute wreck," Ryan agrees, smiling and flickering his tongue around the crown of Sam's cock as he slowly finger-fucks him. "I'd need therapy. And chocolate. And presents, the whole shebang."

Sam laughs, cursing softly beneath his breath as Ryan's fingers move over his prostate and his cock jerks against his lover's tongue. "I thought you were gonna fuck me," he protests, teasing.

"You didn't say I had to be quick about it," Ryan points out, rubbing that sweet spot again. "The first time ever that I get to make love to my husband... That's something to cherish, right? I want this to last." He might drive them both mad before he's through.

Breath catching at that continued caress, Sam grits his teeth against insisting Ryan fuck him _now_. "You should have asked to tie me down," he murmurs.

"Why? Is my window of opportunity going to expire?" Ryan asks, watching his lover through his eyelashes as he slowly swallows Sam's cock.

"Maybe," Sam allows, but fuck, it's just something to say as he watches Ryan back, groaning raggedly as his lover takes him in, one hand dropped to slip into Ryan's hair, tugging gently on the silky soft strands.

Ryan hums happily at the feeling of his lover's hand. In spite of his own words, he knows his time is limited -- there's only so long he can suck Sam off and finger him at the same time. Neither of them will last. So he licks and sucks, throwing in a few sharp nips as well, but then finally kneels up between his lover's thighs, guiding his cock into Sam's body.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, dropping his hands to Ryan's hips, cupping his ass and pulling him deeper.

Groaning softly, Ryan rocks his hips, penetrating further with each thrust forward. Then he braces his arms on the bed and covers Sam, kissing his lover deeply, the rhythm of his body steady and smooth now.

"You feel so fucking good," Sam murmurs, licking into Ryan's mouth, his hips rocking up to meet each and every thrust, his cock caught between them, the friction incredible.

"Like I was meant for you?" Ryan murmurs, his lips curving. He draws one of Sam's hands up beside his head, linking their fingers together.

Sam nods, breathing heavily. "Yeah." He doesn't care how corny it sounds. It's fucking true.

_God_. "Good." Ryan beams down at his lover, his husband. "You make me so completely happy," he whispers, keeping the slide of his cock inside Sam strong and smooth. "Did I thank you yet? For this amazing wedding?"

"Yeah, you did," Sam murmurs, grunting softly as Ryan moves into him, again and again. "But you can do it again," he grins, running his hands over Ryan's back and ass, fingers delving between his cheeks, teasing over his hole.

Ryan shudders, that electric touch flashing through him. "I love you," he whispers, kissing Sam's neck, his throat, his shoulder. "Oh god, Sam, I love you."

"I love you too," Sam whispers back, pushing two fingers inside Ryan, his balls starting to draw up, that flush spreading through him.

Whimpering, Ryan tries to fuck himself back onto Sam's fingers, without giving up an inch of ground inside his lover. He only half succeeds, but it's enough, and he smothers a howl against the damp skin of Sam's throat, his entire body shaking as he comes.

Feeling that searing rush inside, Sam goes over with a shout, his orgasm slamming right through him.

"Oh, god." Ryan's ears are ringing. Not that it concerns him overly much; his entire body feels like it's tingling. For a long moment he can do nothing but melt into Sam, feeling like he could burn deliriously in the heat of his lover.

Sam eases his fingers from Ryan's ass, wiping them on the sheet beside them before wrapping both arms around his lover. His husband. "I don't know," he murmurs, unable to resist. "If we came like that every Saturday, we might be able to make it through the week."

Ryan smiles, his head heavy on Sam's shoulder. "You're a liar," he whispers, basking in afterglow. "You know you'd never make it that long."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam concedes, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth and savouring the feel of his lover still inside him. "You know me too well."

"Mmm, I do." Ryan nuzzles into Sam for another kiss, longer this time. "Just like you know I can't go more than a week before I lose all sense of decorum and decency." He laughs under his breath.

"Sounds like we're pretty evenly matched then," Sam says with a smile, looking into Ryan's eyes. "I love you."

Ryan just watches Sam for a few seconds, and grins. "Yeah. Me, too."


End file.
